


Roland

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [23]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	Roland

"How do you think Roland is doing?" Mulder asked, staring at the blinking cursor on his computer screen and running a hand through his hair.

"I honestly don't know," Scully answered absently. She was gathering the work she needed to take home with her while Mulder typed up the case report. In truth, she didn't even consider his question. She had decided long ago to think as little as possible about their cases and, more specifically, the people involved in them once they were done. And besides, she could guess they both already knew how Roland was doing. "You can finish this up on your own, right?" 

Mulder looked at her. She was already putting her coat on. He was more than capable of finishing off their case notes, but he preferred her company, even when it was just comfortable silence. "Yeah, of course," he managed. Something he had learned over the past few months was that with Scully around, he found it easier to process their cases emotionally. Be it through talking it out, or simply by attempting to use her method of avoidance. "You got a date?" he asked after a moment, turning back to his screen. He wouldn't say he had feelings for Scully, but he had come to realize he liked to be the main focus of her attention. And he preferred not to get into why he felt that way. 

"Nah," she answered, sounding neither disappointed nor relieved. "I have to check on my mom's house."

"Oh," he nodded. "Is she away?"

"Mmm-hmm," she leaned on the desk, opposite where he sat at their computer table. "My brother and his wife--they're the ones whose wedding I just went to," she began.

"You didn't mention it was your brother who was getting married," he interrupted. Their conversations rarely strayed to their personal lives. They knew enough about each other to pass a general quiz, but not nearly as much as they should for how close they'd gotten since starting to work together.

"Huh, I thought I did...anyways, they just moved to San Diego about two weeks ago, and now they're on their honeymoon. They went to," she stopped suddenly. She frowned and cocked her head slightly, looking up at nothing in particular. "Shit...I honestly don't remember where they went." She thought about it for another moment and then continued, "Anyways, they don't know anyone in town well enough to have them house sit, so my mom went there to do it. Kind of a vacation for her, too. But now I have to watch her place. And she has an absurd number of house plants to water."

Mulder chuckled, "Nice. Sounds like fun."

Scully turned back to the desk and put the last few files into her bag. "The Dominican?" she asked herself quietly, shaking her head immediately in response. She stopped halfway to the door. "Barbados?" she frowned at him.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Mulder asked, amused.

"Mexico," she said decisively. "No, not Mexico."

Mulder folded his hands in front of him, enjoying the look of sheer confusion on Scully's face as she tried to process the fact that for once, her brain was not cooperating. 

"It could be Mexico," she nodded, looking unconvinced. 

"Okay, well...if you need the grass cut, or...whatever other sort of household chores men do, give me a call."

"I'm quite capable, but I might take you up on that," Scully smiled, heading out the door. She stopped with one foot in the hall and leaned back in. She looked intently at Mulder. "Mexico," she mouthed, but no sound came out. She finally shrugged and left. Mulder was just about to continue typing again when he heard her shout, "The Bahamas!" triumphantly from partway up the stairs. He laughed to himself and went back to work.


End file.
